Babe
is the fifth episode in Season 3 of Game Shakers. It premiered on March 11, 2018 to an audience of 0.84 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Kenzie, Trip and Hudson are eating and Babe arrives to give opinions of a girl. Babe is upset when she discovers that Mason Kendall is dating someone else. Hudson says something stupid to Babe and she almost attacks him. Babe saw Mason’s social media and found it out. Mason hugs her everywhere and Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive with Skeez-It's as they made a deal. Dub’s deal was to make a song for their commercial. Trip and Hudson want to do it so it will less work for Dub and give him half the Skeez-It's money. Babe is still upset and Trip and Hudson want to take her out for food. Kenzie finds a restaurant through her app and they do it a restaurant called The Beach. At the restaurant, Hudson made a song for the commercial and it's a copy of Twinkle Little Star. They eat fries. Kenzie plans to make an app for dating. Babe agrees to it. At school, Kenzie advertises her app. Babe has a match and is unsure. Babe is forced to tap it. At the restaurant, the guy finds Babe. Kenzie calls Babe and Babe says the date is bad as he does squats with Babe. At Game Shakers, Trip and Hudson are getting messages. Dub texts Trip and says to stop as Dub is coming. Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive as they're dressed as Willy Potter but it's the wrong franchise. Dub wants the song. Trip and Hudson sing it but Dub says it's awful. Bunny calls Dub’s message squad but they're there and Dub is mad. At school, Babe is mad at Kenzie for the date. Kenzie says she changed the app and Babe taps the button. At the restaurant, the guy finds Babe and he's a singer. Babe’s other date from earlier arrives and they start fighting. Another date comes and Babe is stressed. At Game Shakers, Hudson and Trip make a song and it's bad. Dub makes a song and it's good. At the restaurant, they're too many guys that matched with Babe. Babe starts choking and the lifeguard saves her. Babe faints on purpose as she likes him. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Ivan Mallon as Andy *Josh Levi as Rick *Kurt Tocci as Squats *Joshua Bassett as Lifeguard Memorable Quotes Trivia *This episode was filmed in September 2017. *This is the fifth episode that a title has Babe's name in it. *Ivan Mallon from the Nickelodeon show, School of Rock appears as Andy. *Skeezits from Henry Danger make another appearance. *Mason Kendall is mentioned by Babe. *Dub, Ruthless, and Bunny mention they are dressed as Willie Potter, which is a remake of Harry Potter. *When Dub asks Trip & Hudson to sing the song they been working on for the Skeez-its commercial, Trip begins by saying "Aw, here it goes!". This is a reference to the Kenan & Kel theme song, which Kel Mitchell co-starred on. *This is the second episode in a row to have an audience of 0.84 million viewers. *According to Kenzie, this episode takes place a year after the events of "The Mason Experience". *This episode marks the first appearance of The Beach. *One of the lifeguards who saved Babe is played by Joshua Bassett who played in the Disney Channel Former show "Stuck In The Middle" as Aidan Peters. *This is the last episode premiered before Dan Schneider left Nickelodeon. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:Episode Guide